


Асинхроники (Asynchronistic)

by Lala_Sara



Series: Achron [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Merlin AU, previous regenerations mentioned, sleeping arthur
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Была вдохновлена серией skellerbvvt (их можно найти на ее LL потому что на AO3 их нет) кроссоверов ждущего бессмертного Мерлина со всеми подряд. Решила сделать свою версию.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Асинхроники (Asynchronistic)

**Author's Note:**

> Была вдохновлена серией skellerbvvt (их можно найти на ее LL потому что на AO3 их нет) кроссоверов ждущего бессмертного Мерлина со всеми подряд. Решила сделать свою версию.

[ ](http://s46.photobucket.com/user/Lala_Sara/media/asynchro.jpg.html)

К Мерлину Доктор всегда прилетал один. Никаких компаньонов. Потому что Мерлин сам был компаньоном. Временным, но постоянным. Другие бы просто-напросто путались под ногами. Как Артур вначале… Хотя иногда лорду времени хотелось познакомить мага с кем-нибудь из своих любимчиков. Хорошо, что прошлый раз он не привел ему Джека. Или, наоборот, стоило? Может, надо было прихватить его сейчас? Того Джека, который сейчас напивался в салуне «У Каллахана», а не того, что был тогда, когда он прилетал к Мерлину прошлый раз, но к тому Мерлину, который был прошлый раз, когда у того было настроение под стать. Или лучше самого Мерлина в тот салун. Впрочем, ничего нового тот бы там не нашёл – Мерлин успешно напился и у себя дома.

Размышляя по поводу того, в каком настроении он застанет мага сейчас, Доктор поправил бабочку. А в каком настроении находился сейчас он сам? Обычно он заявлялся к Мерлину, когда становилось невыносимо дышать, а в груди замирали оба сердца. Короче, по всем признакам - больным. То есть, когда Доктору самому нужен был доктор. Он Доктор, кем же был его собственный доктор? Единственным и неповторимым магом, таким же единственным и неповторимым, как теперь он сам. Уже третью… четвертую жизнь как. Почти. Периодически.

Ну вот. Накатило. Как он сумел углядеть, что всё к этому идёт, ведь с самого начала этой жизни он был в распрекрасном настроении, как будто последние события предыдущей его вовсе не касались? Возможно, вся эта история с тем, «кто чья фантазия» и невозможной Эми Понд (он-то знал, что сам её придумал, чтобы она потом придумала его…) его доконала, и он, наконец, вспомнил, что ещё не успел толком… как там Мерлин это называет?.. оплакать последнюю потерю Мастера (нет, не последнее, что потерял Мастер, а то, что Доктор сам его потерял. Опять и снова). Хотя он никогда не плакал в буквальном смысле. Прошлый раз не считается!

Новый дом Мерлина - Новая Земля. Так как старая, да, где-то, - он посмотрел на таймер ТАРДИСа, - уже лет двадцать как была, наконец, сожжена своим солнцем, безнадежно, дотла. Мерлин съехал с неё, правда, ещё при первой вспышке ярости светила, в третьем тысячелетии, а сейчас стоял пятый миллиард… Доктор вышел из ТАРДИСа, вдохнув полной грудью. Ему здесь всегда нравилось – расцвет любимой цивилизации, пусть и на другой планете, и пусть собственно от любимой цивилизации мало что осталось… Надо будет после заскочить к Бо, - почти промелькнула по инерции в голове мысль. Сердца, от мысли о скорой встрече с «доктором», восстановившие было свой ритм, снова остановились. Бо умер. Бо больше нет. Да, он здесь, совсем рядом, но для него, Доктора, его уже нет. Он не может нарушить чужую линию жизни. Так же, как не может нарушить линию жизни Мерлина – тот тоже когда-нибудь вот так же исчезнет из его, Доктора, жизни. От этой мысли он поперхнулся чересчур чистым воздухом Новой Земли. Слегка спотыкаясь, он побрел к мосту, ведущему к серебристому городу. Это было глупо, он мог приземлиться прямо в городе, а не чесать по пересеченной местности пять километров, но отказать себе в таком великолепном виде на город он не мог. И в прогулке по самой чистой населенной планете Вселенной. Ну, по крайней мере, так говорили слоганы.

Он почти не обратил внимания на каменный кельтский крест, возвышающийся неподалёку, проходя мимо.

\- Ты чуть не опоздал к ужину, - открывший дверь Мерлин и правда был в переднике с надписью «Колдую на кухне» и ножом в руке. На вид ему было лет пятьдесят. – Одиннадцатый? – показал он на Доктора кончиком ножа, критически разглядывая визитёра.

\- Двенадцатый, - вздохнул Доктор.

\- Ты целую жизнь ко мне не заявлялся? – притворно всполошился маг, - нож в руке залетал по воздуху, грозясь откромсать либо огромные уши самого волшебника, либо кисточку с Докторовской фески.

\- Ну… Ты ничего не пропустил, я регенерировался сам в себя… Так что…

\- Значит, не контролируешь свои регенерации? - ухмыльнулся Мерлин. – Ха!

\- Это получилось случайно! – Доктор наконец получил приглашение пройти внутрь в виде взмаха всё того же ножа, отшатнувшись от которого, он не менее «изящно», чем волшебник до этого, случайно просемафорил руками цитату из Упанишад. Да, у него всё всегда получается случайно!

Апартаменты «эксцентричного миллионера», как лорд времени выяснил прошлый раз, занимали два верхних этажа самого большого здания города, но вид за окном, не загороженный другими домами, выдавал истинные мотивы Мерлина, так и не привыкшего к «стеклу и бетону» (которые давно уже были заменены другими, более совершенными материалами, конечно) современных городов.

\- Как ты узнал, что я приду? – снимая плащ и вешая его на неизвестного (даже ему) назначения прибор у порога, лорд времени прошёл вслед за магом вглубь захламленного помещения. Большинство вещей не стояло, а валялось, и передвигаться приходилось крайне осторожно. Но Доктор и не надеялся, что волшебника когда-нибудь посетит желание прибраться. Нынешнему ему это даже, пожалуй, нравилось. В паре комнат ТАРДИСа уже стоял подобный бардак, и он изрядно гордился этим.

\- Как ты узнал, где меня искать? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Мерлин, дорезая хлеб. Было вполне очевидно, что с техникой волшебник так и не смирился, предпочитая быт времен своей юности. На настоящем живом огне стояла и плевалась кастрюлька.

\- Профессиональный секрет, - постукал Доктор по крылу носа, но тут же сдался. – Ладно-ладно, я навел справки, когда последний раз тут был.

\- И не зашёл?

\- Тогда было… не по расписанию. И я был кое с кем. Каждый раз… - если бы он рассказал магу про все разы, когда он не навещал его, зная, что тот рядом… Практически каждый раз, когда был на Земле, это во-первых, во-вторых, совсем недавний инцидент с космическим китом. Доктора так и подмывало спросить, не Мерлин ли призвал бедное животное, но, опасаясь кухонных приборов, особенно острых, которые полетели бы в его сторону за то, что он не зашёл, Доктор сдержался.

\- Ещё и несколько раз? – опять притворно округлил рот и глаза маг.

\- Что на ужин? – сменил Доктор тему.

\- Крыса.

\- Охотничий трофей? – понимающе хмыкнул Доктор, справедливо полагая, что среди этого хаоса определенно должны найти неплохой дом если не парочка вивил, то семейка крыс наверняка.

\- Что-то в этом духе. Когда у меня получается не слишком хорошо, я всегда притворяюсь, что это крыса. Артур как-то скормил мне одну...

\- Как он? – спросил Доктор, подразумевая «Как ты?»

\- Спит, - равнодушно пожал плечами Мерлин.

Они прошли в столовую, где стоял обеденный стол, слегка возвышаясь над хламом, который маг перевозил с места на место вот уже пять миллиардов лет. Где-то тут валяются книги из библиотеки ТАРДИСа, которые Доктор таскал ему, когда возомнил себя учителем тогда ещё совсем юного мага. И сувениры из их совместных прогулок сквозь пространство и время. И отданная на хранение веточка сельдерея. Вероятно, где-нибудь под стеклянным колпаком. Мерлин отнесся к ней куда как сентиментальней самого Доктора. Да, он целую жизнь таскал этот кусочек виртуального мира, созданного Мастером специально для него, но после первой же регенерации несчастное растение полетело в корзину. Его Шестая реинкарнация не отличалась сентиментальностью, впрочем, единственным, чем она отличалась, это скверным характером да заносчивостью - только тогдашний он мог вообразить, что учить величайшего мага человечества - его прямая обязанность, а звание Почетного Члена Круглого Стола – это звучит. Впрочем, нет, выкинуть этот дурацкий сувенир рука так и не поднялась, поэтому он оказался здесь. Вернее – среди скарба волшебника, который всегда был изрядным плюшкиным.

\- Как твой? – решил Мерлин быть взаимно вежливым.

\- М-м, - утвердительно промычал Доктор. Означало это «Да, он опять появлялся, но подробнее рассказывать буду после ужина». Всё, как всегда.

Такова традиция. Сложившаяся ещё с их первой встречи. Тогда, правда, готовил Гаюс. И в лохматой голове Мерлина не было ни единой седой волосинки. Впрочем, нынешние «перец и соль», скорее всего, были лишь рассеянностью старого волшебника, который не выучился даже прилично готовить за все свои миллиарды, не то, что помнить про заклинание юности.

\- Вообще-то готовит у меня обычно Триш, но сегодня я её отослал. Моя кошка, - пояснил Мерлин. - Ты не единственный, кто заводит домашних питомцев со скуки.

\- Они не домашние питомцы, а компаньоны! – взвился Доктор.

\- Но, тем не менее, ты понял, про кого я? – хитро улыбнулся маг, снимая кастрюльку с плиты.

Лорд времени попытался оценить настроение волшебника. Оно было новым. Как всегда. Оно у него всегда было новым. На этот раз – пожалуй, спокойным. Доктор вздохнул с облегчением. Он приходил, чтобы излечить самого себя, а почти всегда приходилось «чинить» самого Мерлина. Иногда, как в прошлый раз, его это раздражало.

\- Ты был прав. Он воскрес. Снова. Невероятным образом. Тебе бы понравилось, чистая магия, - начал он свой рассказ, когда с ужином было покончено, а чайник поставлен на огонь. Мерлин мог бы вскипятить воду одним взглядом, но намеренно этого не делал – давал время на рассказ. По той же причине чайник был века так из двадцатого.

\- Новая регенерация?

\- Использовался образчик ДНК предыдущей, хотя это было скорее воспоминание о его ДНК, - почесал он лохматую голову. - Поэтому нет. Только во время всего этого действа произошёл взрыв, что-то пошло не так, поэтому на сей раз он слегка… выгорел.

\- Опять его обуглило? – поморщил нос маг, вспомнив рассказ Доктора об одном из предыдущих воплощений Мастера.

\- Нет, совсем слегка, - усмехнулся Доктор. – Его… облондинило.

\- А вот это мне нравится, - усмехнулся вслед за ним Мерлин.

\- Я так и знал, что понравится. Так вот, что-то было не то, но… Не в этом дело. Тот барабанный бой, помнишь? – Маг кивнул. – Оказался Рассильоновским маячком. Мастер превратил всё население Земли в себя, не спрашивай, как, и сигнал усилился настолько, что… Они чуть не вернулись, Мерлин, они чуть не вышли из петли…

\- Но он всё испортил?

\- Он всё спас! Как бы мне ни хотелось… Галлифрей не вернёшь, Рассильон очередной раз спятил, если вообще когда-нибудь был в уме, в чем я очень сомневаюсь, выпускать его было бы таким же безумием. И Мастер помог мне закрыть дыру. Помог! И захлопнул за собой дверь. Он остался там, в петле…

Историю из прошлой жизни было невероятно трудно рассказывать – в ней не было тех эмоций. То есть они были, но не те, что тогда. Почему-то было совершенно непонятно, зачем он говорил Мастеру, что тот прекрасен. Так же, как Шестой не понял, зачем таскал на себе сельдерей. Некоторые жизни он был более… А некоторые менее. Но это не означало, что в такие жизни его не настигнет приступ этого мнимого умирания. Когда так тяжело, что очень трудно удержать инстинкт, требующий регенерироваться. Было бы глупо каждый раз, когда Мастер покидал его, регенерироваться.

Доктор довершил рассказ переносом воспоминаний. Почесав ушибленные лбы, они продолжили традицию.

\- Он вернется. Как много раз до этого. Его не остановят ни смерть, ни стены неприступной тюрьмы, - затянул нараспев, как балладу, волшебник, начиная свою «терапию», хотя в этот раз в голосе не было почти никаких эмоций. – Нет в мире той силы, что остановила бы его. У него просто нет выбора. Ты – самый сильный магнит.

\- Тогда почему он не захотел остаться со мной? – вспомнил Доктор свои слова в прошлый раз, прерывающие это странное заклинание, работавшее все предыдущие «сеансы». – Если я так притягателен, почему он не остался, я же предлагал!

\- Потому что ты предлагал ему быть твоим домашним питомцем? – рискнул предположить Мерлин. – Ты совсем разучился общаться с равными.

\- Что мне надо было предложить?

\- Не знаю, - вздохнул тогда волшебник.

\- В этот раз, - перебил Доктор Мерлина уже на почти традиционном месте. - Я пытался сказать ему, что он мог бы быть ещё прекрасней, но он, казалось, не слышал…

\- Зачем ты ему это сказал?

\- Ну…

\- Тебе должно быть достаточно. Любят не то, какими могли бы быть, любят такими, какие есть. Я люблю Артура, спящего и видящего сны не про меня. Потому что если не любить – ненавидишь. А я слишком устал его ненавидеть. Ты признался Мастеру в том, что ненавидишь его. Прощая его прошлый раз, ты признавался ему в том, что ненавидишь. Потому что если любишь – не прощаешь. Просто не за что.

\- Но он…

\- Более чем прав. Ты дал ему поводы для ревности. Ты любишь Землю больше, чем его. И потом удивляешься, почему он всегда срывает на ней свое зло. Он уже не знает, как привлечь твое внимание. В этот раз он довёл до абсурда – он стал тем, что ты так любишь. А ты даже после этого не понял? Повзрослей уже! Ты ведешь себя, вы оба ведете себя, как подростки. Хорошо бы ему мозги вправить, но ты тоже хорош.

\- Ты просто хочешь, чтобы он, наконец, раздолбал Землю. А он это сделает, если я ему позволю. Хочешь сделать это чужими руками, чтобы он, - указал Доктор в пол, предполагая, что «спящий красавец» лежит на нижнем этаже, полностью отведенном под склад, - не надавал тебе по попе, когда очнется?

\- Стадия торга у меня прошла ещё два твоих визита назад, - надул губы волшебник.

О да, он прекрасно помнит. Мерлин не угонял ТАРДИС, нет, хотя был близок к этому, он только умолял либо дать изменить прошлое, либо перекинуть его ко времени пробуждения. Прошлое изменить было невозможно – оно было зафиксировано не только собственной Мерлиновской линией, но и линией Доктора – именно он, вернее, его Седьмое я, сыграло с Артуром в добрую фею, заменив Танатоса на его более безобидного брата. Только, в отличие от сказки, поцелуи не помогали, Мерлин наверняка проверял. А будущее – он не знал, когда Артур наконец соизволит открыть заспанные глаза.

Девятый, только что после конца Временной Войны, задыхающийся от боли - на сей раз от потери абсолютно всего, что составляло его прошлую жизнь (пусть он всегда сам от неё бежал), был на грани того, чтобы нарушить всякие правила, чтобы спасти Галлифрей от участи, которая в тысячи раз хуже гибели… Но, выслушивая эхо своих мыслей из уст мага, предлагавшего всё, что у него было, включая свою жизнь, за возможность обмануть собственную судьбу, отказался от безумных планов. Хотя решился на другой план, не менее безумный. Чтобы хоть как-то заглушить их общую боль, он применил устройство Карманных Часов. На себе, с Мерлином он предварительно проделал практически ту же процедуру. И оставил там, где тот был до этого, в 27ом веке, обычным, совсем немагическим ребенком, с приемными родителями. В прошлой же жизни Доктор случайно (он всё всегда делал случайно!) столкнулся с ним и вернул память и те остатки магии, какими Мерлин владел до этого. Это был первый и последний незапланированный визит.

\- К тому же, - развел руками Мерлин. - Ты разве не слышал, Солнце наконец сожрало Землю, а с «последним представителем» расы, когда-то выползшей на берег её океанов, я пью кислородные коктейли по вторникам. Только это не разбудило Артура. Ничто не разбудит Артура. Потому что он не спит. Он умер.

\- Где Артур? – внезапная догадка потрясла Доктора.

Мерлин только пожал плечами. Он уже разлил чай и выглядел потрясающе спокойным вразрез с тем, что говорил.

\- Печеньку? – предложил волшебник с издевательским спокойствием.

\- Мерлин, да что же ты… Я же прошлый раз сказал, что вполне возможно, что Артур очнется именно на Утопии. Только так у людей останется шанс выжить. Великий Король, который поведет их…

\- Через сто тыщ миллионов лет? Ты серьезно? Кто-то всё ещё будет помнить эту идиотскую легенду? Когда ты там был, ты её слышал? Эта, как ты выразился, до наглости упрямая раса выживет сама, без его помощи. Опять. Как спасалась каждый чертов раз до этого. В большинстве случаев, правда, не без нашей с тобой помощи, - я такой же дурак, как и ты, я больше люблю человечество, чем свою собственную Судьбу. Мы оба любим эту убогую расу больше, чем тех, кого должны. А может, так и должно быть, - пожал он плечами. – Может, мы ничего им не должны.

Мерлин, теперь резко помолодевший, пожевал губами.

\- Может, наша судьба - это не они, а мы друг для друга?

\- Я же ещё в прошлый раз… - устало пробормотал Доктор, роняя голову на столешницу. Прошлый раз, пьяный и практически невменяемый от тоски Мерлин перешёл грань, которую они отметили ещё с самого начала их знакомства. Вернее, пытался перейти…

В первый раз, светловолосый и романтичный Доктор встретил тощего нескладного мага, страдающего от невозможности признаться, что он гораздо больше, чем неуклюжий слуга, тому, кому он был предназначен судьбой, принцу Артуру Пендрагону. И маг, найдя в лорде времени восторженного поклонника (самый настоящий Великий Волшебник Мерлин, единственный и неповторимый, такого в коллекции Доктора ещё не было), научил его целоваться. Да-да. Целоваться. По-человечески. Доктор, будучи из расы лордов времени, которые выражали чувственность несколько иначе, а размножались и вовсе странным способом, пару раз до этого уже был застигнут врасплох некоторыми особо ушлыми представительницами человечества и окрестностей, но ни разу это не вызывало в нем хоть что-то отдаленно напоминавшее трепет. Мерлин же, целуясь, применял магию. И сердца лорда времени рассинхронизировывались, перегоняя друг друга. И это было так неожиданно… чудесно.

Следующий раз он изображал из себя заносчивого учителя, и мучительно вспоминал, что такое губы Мерлина, когда те смущенно улыбались. Даже после изматывающего марафона приключений (Доктор второй раз брал его на прогулку на ТАРДИСе, на сей раз уже со ставшим королем Артуром, от которого уже придворный маг себя не отделял), Мерлин не повторил (не при Артуре же) того порыва благодарности, которое застало когда-то мага, когда он благодаря лорду времени увидел Вселенную во всем её великолепии. Дыхание рот в рот, вот что это было. Во-первых, Доктор всегда считал, что это единственное разумное объяснение этой странной человеческой традиции, во-вторых, потому что именно этим она и оказалось. Мерлин заставил сердца, оцепеневшие от тоски, и горя, и вины, и всего того странного фонтана эмоций, захлестнувшего его после смерти Мастера, трепетать, а легкие - раскрываться навстречу ветру. Он запустил заново его «мотор». С пол-оборота.

Следующий визит также обошёлся без нежностей – Артур умирал, и Доктору удалось, объединив силу Мерлина и свои собственные познания, остановить того на самом краю Смерти. После Мерлин, подсознательно создав вполне натуралистично выглядевшего призрака Артура, делал вид, что ничего не изменилось. Они даже «втроем» вновь успешно прогулялись по Вселенной. Разумеется, опять никаких поцелуев не было, не при Артуре же…

Впрочем, только после не вполне удачной следующей регенерации, когда первым, что он вспомнил о себе, неожиданно стал поцелуй (хотя та, на ком он его запечатлел, оставила его, как и все до и после, равнодушным), Доктор сам наконец осознал, что маг стал для него чем-то больше, чем очередной трофей в коллекции. Мерлин - единственный, кто мог излечить его. От того удушающего воздействия, которое оказывал на него Мастер.

В той же жизни, снова потеряв своего «заклятого врага», он вернулся к волшебнику, и на сей раз Мерлин оказался щедрей. Он как раз злился на Артура за то, что тот, задница такая, позволил себя убить, оставив Мерлина одного, не способного даже последовать за ним, потому что смертью это не было, и маг не мог умереть, но и то, где находилось с тех пор сознание Короля – даже туда ему было отказано в доступе. Артур закрылся от него, возможно, мстя за то, что тот не уберег его, несмотря на обещание. И маг злился на Артура, на себя, на Доктора, на человечество, прекрасно обходящееся без призывания Короля Былого и Грядущего… И последовавшая по традиции прогулка вылилась в карнавал насилия, они посетили бесчисленное количество войн. В конце концов, ввалившись в ТАРДИС прямо посреди перестрелки, на которую нарвались на какой-то ковбойской планете, разгоряченные адреналином (или что там заменяло его у лорда времени и мага соответственно), они целовались до одурения на полу Консольной Комнаты

Прошлый же раз Мерлин попытался сделать то, чего давненько не удавалось даже ни одному лорду времени, хотя в тот раз, до того, как один упрямый представитель их расы не решил покончить с собой, Доктор готов был уступить…

Оказалось, что магии, хватавшей на поцелуй, не хватало ни на что сверх того. Единственный и неповторимый маг и волшебник почти не владел магией, большая её часть была похоронена с Артуром в капсуле, сохраняя тому жизнь.

\- Я пытаюсь двигаться дальше, - напомнил Мерлин, отставив остывшую чашку чая, к которой так и не притронулся. – Ты - единственное направление отсюда, которое я вижу. Мне всё равно, какого рода отношения нас связывают, не принимай это за предложение руки и сердца.

\- Да. Потому что у меня есть… будет жена, ты должен об этом знать, - абсолютно идиотский аргумент, и Доктору моментально стало за него стыдно. Потому что он до сих пор не чувствовал к Ривер ничего, и она не была лордом времени, так что вся эта махинация с его именем была наверняка выдумана ловкой мошенницей, каковой, он уже сколько раз в этом убеждался, она и являлась. Больше всего его интересовало, откуда она его узнала, потому что единственный, кто знал его Истинное Имя, кроме покойных родителей, был Мастер… А это было не в его духе, то есть тот бы конечно сделал всё, чтобы разозлить Доктора, но Имя… Это было бы слишком. Это было… не смешно. Поэтому лорд времени не спешил с выводами.

\- Где Артур? – повторил свой вопрос Доктор, опасаясь, что доведенный до отчаяния маг мог скинуть своего Короля, к примеру, в Черную Дыру. Или в Сверхновую. Это вряд ли уничтожит капсулу, но сколько придется приложить усилий, чтобы её оттуда вытащить…

\- Не бойся, я не совсем спятил, - угадал его мысли Мерлин. - Он на кладбище, - кивнул он за окно, в сторону одиноко синеющего на зеленом холме ТАРДИСа. Доктор вспомнил. Тот крест… ТАРДИС ведь приземлиласт там вовсе не из-за вида. - Я не собираюсь уничтожать ни его самого, ни память о нем. Но ждать я больше не намерен. Он не хотел бы, чтобы я бесцельно растратил свою жизнь. Он хотел бы, чтобы я сделал из неё что-то полезное, раз её у меня так много. И магия, я столько мог бы сделать, будь она у меня вся!

\- Не открывай капсулу… - умоляющим голосом прошептал Доктор.

\- Ты забыл? Это можешь сделать только ты. Стал бы я ждать, когда ты заявишься.

«Точно», - с облегчением подумал лорд времени. Только он мог открыть запечатанную им самим капсулу, что, правда, повлекло бы за собой настоящую смерть Артура. И почти наверняка – смерть самого волшебника. Единственным другим способом открыть капсулу была психическая сеть. Да, та самая техника, которой воспользовался Мастер, не подозревая, что у Доктора гораздо больше опыта. Когда психическая сеть единым возгласом призовёт Артура, капсула откроется, пробуждая Короля.

\- Открой капсулу и забери меня с собой, - Мерлин снова пожевал и так уже распухшие губы, которые Доктору нестерпимо захотелось поцеловать, но он понимал, что именно на этот эффект и был направлен этот маленький трюк, и закрыл глаза. - Мы оба будем свободны. Только подумай, что мы сможем сделать вместе… Мы будем бежать с такой скоростью… А ты никогда не запыхаешься, потому что я буду с тобой.

А это слегка всё-таки прозвучало как «предложение руки и сердца», разве нет? Доктор распахнул глаза и всмотрелся в Мерлина внимательней. Теперь, когда тот как бы прихорошился, вспомнив о заклинании юности, стало заметно то, что Доктор недавно просмотрел за легкой сетью морщинок. Наконец сумев отвлечься от пухлого рта, он поднял взгляд и в нестерпимо синих глазах мага увидел всё ту же уже привычную тоску, поселившуюся там с несостоявшейся смерти Артура, но теперь она была направлена не в сторону покоящегося на холме за городом Артура, а на него самого. Он уже видел такие взгляды, обращенные в его сторону, и они его пугали. Он не в состоянии ответить на такие чувства. Разве они не понимают, что он не человек?!

\- А если Артур – единственная надежда человечества? – постарался он перевести внимание волшебника на его настоящую Судьбу.

\- Обещание придумал ты, когда успокаивал меня после его смерти. Я больше в него не верю. Артур… он как в коме, на аппарате искусственного дыхания. А я как те родственники, которые тратят свою жизнь на просиживание у постели коматозника, ожидая чуда. Чудес не бывает.

\- И это говорит чудотворец… - Доктор не иронизировал, Мерлин был не просто легендарным магом и волшебником, он был его личным чудотворцем. Доктором Доктора. Но… Не более… Разве обычно перенос происходит не у пациента в сторону доктора? Или… Или сам Доктор так же был доктором своему доктору? Не только по имени, но и по функции? Чего он удивлялся, именно этого он и добивался, именно поэтому выбрал это прозвище, сбежав с Галлифрей. Почему же сейчас его это так не радовало?

\- Я наконец даю свое разрешение, - всё также пугающе тихо проговорил Мерлин. - Вынь вилку из розетки. Я попрощался с ним. Спасибо, что дал мне столько времени на это. Теперь я в порядке. Теперь всё будет в порядке.

\- Нет. Я… Я отвезу тебя на Утопию, - вскинулся Доктор со стула, опрокинув его и половину того, что стояло на столе. - Плевать на всё, я не заставлю тебя ждать ещё миллиарды лет. Мы отправимся прямо сейчас. И он проснется. И тогда точно всё будет хорошо.

Мерлин не сдвинулся с места.

\- Ты сублимируешь, - поймал он Доктора за твидовый рукав. - На Утопии проснулся вовсе не Артур, там проснулся Мастер.

Доктор обессилено опустился на опрокинутый стул. Возможно, волшебник прав. В конце концов, он старше и мудрее его в миллионы раз… Но отказаться от надежды… Мерлин не просто отказывался от Артура. Он предлагал Доктору отказаться от Мастера. Но он не мог себе этого позволить. Только не снова. Только не эта двойная черная дыра вместо сердец, только не дыхание, превратившееся в одни выдохи. Только Мерлин мог остановить это… И он предлагал быть с ним… «Мы будем бежать с такой скоростью… А ты никогда не запыхаешься, потому что я буду с тобой»… Но Мерлин никогда не был лекарством от болезни, он просто снимал симптомы. Он не мог заменить ему Мастера. Как он сам не мог заменить магу Артура. Как он этого не видит…

\- Мы полетим немного в другое время, я передумал, - решительно поднялся он, предлагая Мерлину руку.

\- Я уже думал, ты не пригласишь, - согласно традиции откликнулся маг, вкладывая свою ладонь в почти идентичную на этот раз, такую же узловатую и ломкую, ладонь Доктора.

\- Ты же знаешь, я никогда не заявляюсь без приглашения, - ответил устоявшейся шуткой лорд времени. – Я приглашаю тебя покататься!

По дороге Доктор перечислял места и времена, где они могли бы побывать, отвлекая внимание волшебника. Хотя намеревался посетить только одну вполне конкретную точку в пространстве-времени. В которую было почти невозможно попасть, но он постарается.

Около каменного креста, где лежал Король Прошлого и Грядущего, они остановились.

\- Пока нет, - взял Доктор Мерлина за плечи. – Мы ещё вернемся, - пообещал он. Тот только вздохнул, но покорился.

\- Куда мы сейчас? – оказавшись в Консольной Комнате, спросил маг, проводя ладонью по Консоли. Он всегда приветствовал ТАРДИС, как живое существо.

\- Сюрприз.

\- Я люблю сюрпризы. Последние миллиарда четыре у меня их наблюдается острая нехватка.

\- Я знаю, - прошептал Доктор и рванул рычаг.

Когда они остановились, лорд времени незаметно перевел таймер.

\- Земля 20го века? Это тут у тебя были такие дурацкие длинные волосы? – вспомнил Мерлин с хихиканьем, показывая на себе.

\- Тебе бы длинные волосы не помешали, - буркнул Доктор. – С такими-то ушами.

Маг притворно надул губы. Они вышли из ТАРДИСа на опушку леса.

\- И что тут посреди леса может быть интересного? – оглянулся волшебник.

\- Терпение.

И они пошли вглубь леса. Впрочем, достаточно скоро они из него вышли.

\- Это же… - внезапное узнавание нахлынуло на Мерлина, как волна на берег озера, у которого они оказались.

Доктор ухмыльнулся. После пяти миллиардов лет всё ещё помнить, куда когда-то прятал что-то очень важное. Не вяжется с обычной его рассеянностью.

\- Это же…

\- Да, я знаю, - кивнул Доктор.

\- Зачем ты привёл меня именно сюда?

\- Просто так, - пожал плечами лорд времени. – Подумал, что это самое лучшее место, чтобы… купаться голышом! – в Мерлина полетели плащ и пиджак, в воздух – рубашка и галстук-бабочка, Доктор неприлично завизжал и, снимая на ходу штаны, попрыгал к воде.

Мерлин засмеялся и разоблачился сам. Смущаясь, он полез в озеро вслед за брызгающимся на него Доктором.

\- Кстати, а это весьма кстати, - обвел Доктор воду вокруг, - А где, собственно, Экскалибур? Обычно он у тебя на самом виду…

\- Ну, понимаешь, он отрастил ножки и ушёл от меня ещё миллиарда три тому назад. Но он обещал вернуться, как только Артур позовёт его! – заорал во всю глотку волшебник, как будто пытался докричаться до блудного меча, призывая подтвердить свое обещание.

\- Как это – отрастил ножки?

\- Я с ним слишком часто разговаривал, - признался маг. – И прежде чем отрастить ножки, он, конечно, отрастил себе самосознание. А я не могу неволить никакое разумное существо. Ему захотелось повидать мир, и я его отпустил.

\- Я обязательно постараюсь случайно с ним встретиться и передать от тебя привет. Ведь я всё делаю случайно! – также громко заорал Доктор, как будто пытался докричаться до мироздания, призывая подтвердить, так ли это.

После того, как они вдоволь набрызгались и навеселились, маг решил спокойно поплавать. А лорд времени, тем временем, приступил к осуществлению плана. Пока Мерлин сосредоточенно загребал всеми конечностями – плавал он смешно, по-собачьи (как кто-то, кто жил уже почти пять миллиардов лет, до сих пор не умел прилично плавать, Доктор отказывался понимать, но это же был Мерлин…), Доктор быстро вышел на берег, собрал всю их одежду – Мерлин всё ещё любил сине-красную гамму и носил шейный платок, но даже он был из ткани, которая запросто бы выдала Мерлина с головой, - и забился с ней в кусты.

Мерлин, повернув обратно к берегу, не увидел своего спутника и испугался. Но плыть быстро по-собачьи, да и вдобавок уже порядком уставшим, было сложно. Когда он, наконец, доплыл до места, где смог встать на дно, на берег выехал всадник. Красная рубашка и солнечные волосы…

\- Мерлин! – раздалось зычное. – Какого хрена? Я тебя по всему Камелоту должен искать? У меня… конюшни не чищены! А ну, вылезай из воды, паразит!

Мерлина начало трясти.

\- Мерлин? – уже менее уверенно произнес Король всё ещё Грядущего и ещё одного, вовсе заоблачного Грядущего. Слез с коня и подошёл к воде. Но не полез в неё, посмотрев на озеро с неприязнью. Откуда у него недавно взялся этот иррациональный страх перед водой, Артур не знал – он с детства любил воду, неплохо плавал и, насколько он помнит, никогда не тонул.

Мерлин обхватил себя руками, но не мог остановить дрожь.

\- Вылезай оттуда, ты уже посинел, - почти заботливо произнес принц Артур, но спохватился. – Простынешь, не сможешь работать. Мне нужен здоровый слуга!

\- У меня, кажется, одежду украли, - наконец смог произнести Мерлин, объяснив своё поведение. Вода доходила ему до пояса. И он уже понял, что это далеко не двадцатый век. И что именно Доктор задумал. И что он не понимает, что чувствует, потому что это чувство настолько сильное, что разум отказывается его идентифицировать, оно выплескивается из него, как магия, и он боится, что светится, и Артур увидит сейчас его в ореоле магии, хотя это должно быть совсем не так, и не здесь, и не сейчас… когда бы это ни было. Он точно помнит, как и когда это было, и как Артур был сердит, но не потому что Мерлин – предатель, ведь это было не так, и тот это знал, и не потому что он обижался на то, что Мерлин не доверял ему, не признаваясь в том, что маг, а потому что сдуру открылся. Мерлин так четко вспомнил полученный тогда подзатыльник, что дернулся, и из глаз, как и тогда, полились слёзы. «Бестолочь, а если бы я тебя за это казнил? А если бы это увидел кто-то другой? У тебя что, совсем нет инстинкта самосохранения?» «Если бы?» - Усмехнулся тогда сквозь слёзы маг, имея в виду первое «если бы», но Артур посчитал, что он про второе. «То есть ты хочешь сказать, что всё под контролем? Это у тебя-то? Ради всего святого, Мерлин, будь осторожней. Мне ещё не хватало вытаскивать тебя из костра. Опять».

\- Эй… - Артур вернулся от лошади, где рылся в седельной сумке. – У меня ничего с собой нет, так что, - он стянул с себя рубашку. – Вот.

Он выставил её перед собой и отвел глаза. Мерлин вышел из воды и осторожно просунул руки в рукава.

\- Можешь её не возвращать, - всё ещё не смотря на одевающегося слугу, пробормотал принц. – Считай, что она из тех, что ты за мной донашиваешь.

И тут Мерлин вспомнил. Разумеется. Вот почему тогда Артур обиделся, когда получил свою любимую рубашку, которую Мерлин нашёл у себя, назад. Вот почему оказалось, что праздники настали на два дня раньше. Когда Доктор первый раз пригласил его «покататься», они вернулись не в тот же день, как обещал лорд времени, а на два дня позже, но вот почему Мерлин не заметил этого. Потому что Артур не искал его эти два дня. Всего лишь, судя по раздражению принца (по степени которого можно было точно вычислить, сколько он провел без своего слуги), когда он подъехал к озеру, где-то полдня.

\- Как ты меня нашёл? – выдохнул Мерлин, отдергивая рубаху. Артур, наконец, посмотрел на него.

\- Встретил крестьянина на дороге, он сказал, что видел тебя.

\- Крестьянин? – задохнулся беззвучным возмущением Доктор в кустах.

\- То, что украли, там было что-то важное или ценное? – смущенно подняв глаза от тощих голых ног слуги, заметил слёзы на его лице Артур.

Мерлин отрицательно помотал головой и утерся рукавом.

\- Тогда… Что-то… Что-то случилось? Мерлин?

Губа Мерлина дрогнула, и он снова заплакал. Ноги подкашивались, нестерпимо хотелось уткнуться в голое плечо Артура, но он понимал, что сейчас это было бы не слишком уместно. Слёзы мешали ему самому – он хотел запомнить каждый миг, а из-за них почти ничего не видел. Но они упрямо не хотели останавливаться. Мерлин таял. Таял, как сосулька под весенним солнцем. Артур был его солнцем, все чужие звезды Вселенной не могут заменить тебе одно-единственное Солнце, пусть оно со стороны ничем от них не отличается. Как он мог об этом забыть? Он продолжал оттаивать, и это было так больно… И так хорошо.

\- Если тебя кто-то обидел… - в голосе принца послышались стальные нотки.

Маг опять отрицательно помотал головой. Артур взял его за плечо и слегка сжал, привлекая внимание.

\- На всякий случай, Мерлин, чтобы ты знал – тот, кто обижает моего слугу, обижает меня, а это уже преступление против Камелота. Так что… Будь добр, говори мне, если такие инциденты...

\- Никто не может обижать твоего слугу кроме тебя самого, - послушно кивнул Мерлин, повторяя по-своему этот закон Камелота.

\- Это когда я тебя обижал? – возмутился Артур, но Мерлин, выскользнув из-под его руки, уже шёл к лошади. Артур последовал за ним. И только когда маг оказался на коне позади своего принца, он позволил себе уткнуться Артуру в спину. Будущий король Камелота удивленно выдохнул, но ничего не сказал.

После их отъезда Доктор выбрался из кустов, оделся и пошёл к ТАРДИС, ему ещё надо было отъехать на часик назад и выловить Артура на дороге.

\- Крестьянин? Разве я похож на крестьянина? – почесывал он копну высыхающих волос.

Вернулся он на вторую ночь - Мерлину пора было возвращаться.

Там, ещё на Новой Земле, когда Доктор лихорадочно пытался придумать способ вернуть Мерлина Артуру, он понял, чем он сам и маг так отличаются. Он-то сам видел Мастера минимум раз в жизнь, и пусть всё это была сплошная изматывающая боль, но она напоминала ему о том, что у него есть, вернее, о том, чего у него нет. Мерлин забыл, чего у него нет. Ему просто надо было напомнить, что у него есть. И те два дня, которые он случайно (он ведь всё делает случайно…) пропустил в тот первый раз - всё сложилось в одну картинку, паззлы со щелчком встали на место.

\- Это было жестоко, ты это знаешь? – из леса вышел Мерлин и сел рядом с Доктором на порог ТАРДИСа.

\- Ещё как, - усмехнулся лорд времени. Он смотрел в небо, узнавая в нём звезды, как старых знакомых.

\- Ты такая же невозможная задница, как и Артур, - тоже поднял голову Мерлин.

\- Как ты смог удержать себя от того, чтобы самому не попытаться его разбудить? – после долгой паузы наконец решил задать вопрос Доктор. - Почему не поставил людей перед выбором – либо вы зовете Артура, либо я вас уничтожу?

Мерлин молчал.

\- Мне это важно, - почти умоляюще прошептал лорд времени.

\- Я понимаю. Я просто не знаю, почему. Думаешь, стоит?

\- Он близко.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Он уже в моей голове. Я слышал Его мысли.

\- Он знает, стоит ли?

\- Пока не знаю. Он думает, что это единственный путь. А потом я вспоминаю тебя, и… Но мне нужен четкий ответ – почему нет? Потому что у меня кончаются аргументы. Я боюсь, что сделаю неправильный выбор. Как Эми. Мне не нужна Вселенная, где его нет. И Он это знает. Зачем тебе Вселенная, где его нет?

\- Прости… Я правда не знаю. Может… в следующий раз…

\- Его может и не быть.

\- Эй, - посмотрел на него маг. – Только попробуй не навестить меня, когда станешь Им. Обещай мне, что навестишь!

\- Я сделаю лучше – я пообещаю, что когда стану Им, попробую раздолбать всю Вселенную. Так, как это может только лорд времени. Возможно, хоть это разбудит твою спящую красавицу.

\- Тогда мы с ним оба обещаем тебя остановить, - с грустной улыбкой ответил волшебник.

\- Вот и договорились, - хихикнул Доктор. Мерлин подхватил смех.

Пока они сидели и глазели, хихикая, на небо, Доктор вспоминал.

Первый раз, когда Доктор «прогуливал» Мерлина, он показывал тому самые удивительные явления Вселенной, включая астрономические. ТАРДИС завис прямо перед туманностью Кошачий Глаз, и они сидели на пороге, свесив ноги, почти как сейчас. И вдруг Мерлин спрыгнул вниз. Доктор испугался, но маг мягко приземлился на силовую сферу, окутывающую ТАРДИС, чуть ниже двери, и поманил его.

\- Отсюда лучше.

Доктор только отрицательно замотал головой, вцепившись в косяк.

\- Ты что, никогда этого не делал? – рассмеялся волшебник.

\- А как бы я обратно?

\- Вот так, - глаза Мерлина засветились золотом, он прошептал «fléoge», и пролевитировал к сидящему на пороге Доктору.

\- Я так не умею, - помотал головой лорд времени.

\- Зато я умею, - протянул ему руку Мерлин. – Со мной - можно.

Снаружи и правда было лучше. Они долго впитывали симфонию красок, купаясь в пустоте вокруг, пока растроганный Мерлин не повернулся к Доктору, у которого сердца остановились от необъятной, как эта пустота вокруг, тоски. Потому что вместо туманности у него перед глазами стоял сгорающий в термическом газе Мастер. И Доктор опять не мог пошевелиться, просто смотрел и смотрел, как его Судьба сгорает дотла, и сердца сгорают с ней… Но Мерлин прикоснулся к его плечу, и лорд времени с облегчением посмотрел в глаза компаньона, выдернувшего его из этого кошмара.

\- Спасибо, - синхронно прошептали оба Мерлина – его воспоминание и он сам. И ко рту Доктора прикоснулись тоже две пары идентичных губ, призрачные и материальные, обе пугающе мягкие, в первом и одновременно последнем (почему-то Доктор знал, что это последний раз) поцелуе. Под веками Мерлина заиграли золотые огоньки, не менее прекрасные, чем звезды снаружи. И сердца Доктора вновь забились. Пусть и асинхронно.

\- Тебе спасибо, - прервал поцелуй, потому что сказать это было важней, только один Доктор, и призраки всех предыдущих виновато улыбнулись, так как ни один почему-то не додумался до этой простой фразы.

Мерлин, улыбаясь, снова притянул Доктора к себе, теперь уже только в объятья. Его сердце тоже рвано трепыхалось, но он знал, что теперь с ними всё и правда будет в порядке. Со всеми четырьмя. И то, что он не знал, как именно, было даже… интересно.


End file.
